


少爷与杀手

by Littleturtle06



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleturtle06/pseuds/Littleturtle06
Summary: DPP的ABO小故事
Relationships: Alessandro Del Piero/Filippo Inzaghi
Kudos: 2





	少爷与杀手

pippo总是一个人在这里整理枪支。他对待它们就好像宝物一般，总是极尽温柔，慢慢擦拭。  
Alex在门口站了一会，对方完全沉浸在自己的世界中，并没有看到他。  
这个才二十出头的杀手是前不久教父从一个叫亚特兰大的神秘小组织挖过来的。除了这个和pippo这个代号以外，他对对方一无所知。

“怎么啦小少爷？”原来对方已经注意到了他。“不进来坐坐吗？”  
“你好，pippo。叫我Alex就行。”  
他进入了pippo的房间。这里的布置非常简单，虽然不是很用心，但也被整理得井井有条。主人招呼他坐下，递来了一杯热水，然后又开始摆弄他的宝贝们，有一搭没一搭地跟Alex聊着天。  
“啊。”聊得兴起的时候，pippo的手一滑，机油被弄在了他的衬衣上。

当着Alex的面，pippo毫不顾忌地脱下了衣服。他的身体非常的瘦。  
“你是个omega。”Alex说。pippo的味道非常淡，但他还是闻出来了。一缕玫瑰花的香味，在阳光与空气中若隐若现地漂浮着。  
那味道如果不是被抑制剂所遮盖，该是多么地甜蜜与诱人。  
“嗯。”pippo回答道。他转过身走了过来。  
那张脸一下子放大了，蜜糖色的瞳孔里映着Alex的影子。他突然有点不好意思，今天自己还没刮胡子。  
“白葡萄酒的味道，像是托斯卡纳产的。”  
过了不知道多久——其实也许只有几秒钟之后，pippo作出一个轻嗅的动作，如此点评道。说完，他的身子好像失去了力气，一下子往旁边歪倒，靠在Alex的肩膀上。  
“Ale，你干嘛那么慌张，好可爱。”

Alex开始和pippo一起去做任务。两个人的配合不错，好像天然就充满着默契。在整个意大利，似乎都没有他们干不掉的对手。  
在年底的晚宴上，他们是最好的一对搭档。教父很高兴，用挺长的一段时间表扬了他们。  
他的目光扫到站在教父背后的大镜子，里面正映着站在自己身后的pippo的身影。他似乎有点无聊了，强忍着打哈欠的欲望，两颊看起来有点鼓。  
Alex冲着镜子眨了眨眼。对方正偷瞄镜子欣赏自己的帅脸，这下便注意到了。  
“小少爷，专心点。”pippo用口型对着镜子说。  
Alex忍不住笑了。

好景不长，在一次任务里，Alex的手不幸受伤了。pippo当时并不在场，不过当Alex做完手术，他已经在外面等着了。  
医生告诉他一切都会好起来。但是pippo还是坚持在空闲时间过来看他。  
“你该换绷带了，我来帮你吧。”  
Alex有点害怕。还好pippo似乎还真会点包扎手法。他很轻地摘下旧的绷带，用酒精清理伤口。Alex还是有些吃痛，这时候他看到pippo轻轻地吻了吻他的手。在他怔神的一瞬间，pippo已经开始包扎了。他手嘴并用，用嘴叼着还没缠上去的新绷带，还不时抬头看看Alex的反应。  
结束之后，Alex把手举起来看了看。其实还是包的有点丑，但他却忍不住亲亲它。  
pippo爬上了他的床，靠在他身边浅眠。他看起来很累，眼睛下面都有些发黑。  
“Alex，快点好起来吧。”

渐渐地他终于好了起来。pippo却不见了。他在门口敲了半天，对方才出来开门，带着一股甜甜的花香。  
“pippo，你，你还好吗？”  
他看起来更加憔悴了，平时光溜的下巴也冒出了点胡茬，眼神有点迷蒙。  
“如你所见，我快到发情期了。”  
“这样啊。”Alex想表现得习以为常一些。“需要我帮你弄一些抑制剂吗？”  
“Alex，如果我不想用抑制剂了呢。”  
“别胡闹了。我可以不对你下手，可外面那么多alpha…”  
“那你对我下手不就完了？”  
alex哑口无言。pippo说的很对，他也不是不想。可是，他想要更加正式，更加完美的第一次，最好在新婚之夜的那种。

“哼。”见他不吭声，pippo转过身走了。“反正我不要用抑制剂了，你自己看着办吧。”

傍晚的时候，Alex终于出现了。他拎着一包不知道什么东西，看起来非常紧张。  
pippo穿着浴袍躺在床上，似乎已经开始发情了。他的额头因为高热而出着汗，房间飘着浓浓的一股玫瑰香味。  
“怎么，终于肯来了？”pippo的声音比往常更低沉，甚至有些嘶哑。

Alex好像被这阵势吓到了。他想了一会，把手里的包放到pippo旁边，拉开了拉链。  
还知道带着润滑油和安全套，不错嘛小少爷。pippo欣慰地想。  
“我，嗯……查了一下网上的资料，omega一般要度过发情期，需要这些东西。”他一边说，一边红着脸掏出一根按摩棒，两个跳蛋，和一对乳夹。“要是你不方便自己弄，我可以，嗯，帮你…”  
空气凝滞了一会。  
“你是处男吧。”

pippo捂住自己的眼睛长叹了一口气。他很想说不然那就是你那里不行吧，不过碍于对方的身份还是强忍了下来。“好吧。”他主动扯开自己的领口，“你来帮我吧。假设你真的会用那些玩意。”  
Alex的脸红得跟火烧一样。他尽量动作简洁地把pippo睡衣的带子扯开，然后把它扒下来丢到一旁。pippo非常的配合，甚至主动把胸口送到他面前。他小心地把乳夹夹在对方娇嫩的乳头上，听到一声满意的呻吟。  
接下来的步骤就难了。他分开pippo的双腿，那里的状况更加富有冲击力，勃起的阴茎撑起了黑色的内裤，流着水的小穴把布料濡湿得一塌糊涂。他脱掉pippo的内裤，不太敢看那个泥泞的肉洞，拿起按摩棒，往上涂了一些润滑油，慌里慌张地往里面插。  
“唔…”pippo痛苦的哼出声。  
“怎么了？”他关切地问。  
“稍微慢一点。”pippo说。虽然小穴已经在为性交做准备，但冰冷的假物插进来总是不舒服的。何况这笨蛋处男根本不知道要扩张。  
Alex听从指挥慢慢地抽插起来。pippo注视着他低垂的睫毛，通红的脸蛋与认真的表情，被他不自觉地散发着温柔强大的alpha信息素环绕，渐渐地感觉到舒服了。

“Alex，”他开始肆无忌惮地浪叫起来，“再用点力，啊…再深一点，再……”  
然后他突然感觉到自己体内的假阴茎被拔了出去，伴随着东西掉在地板上“砰”的一声。一个火热的粗物取代它插了进来。  
“太慢了。”pippo用腿夹住对方的腰，“我都要怀疑你是不是不行了……唔！”  
Alex认命般把头埋在pippo胸口，狠狠地，乱七八糟地撞击着。他无奈地意识到自己总是在pippo面前败下阵来，还好在他体内的感觉比自己最甜蜜的梦境还要美妙。  
过了好一会，他才意识到对方已经把主动权完全交给了自己。总是非常谨慎的杀手，现在毫无保留地打开身体，头向后仰去露出脆弱的脖颈，失神的眼睛完全失去了刚才的余裕。pippo的手紧紧搂着Alex的后背，甚至都没有抚慰过自己，但前端还是随着Alex的动作悠悠地立了起来。  
Alex的心里升起难以抑制的满足感。他无师自通地咬在pippo侧颈的腺体上，同时两人一起到达了高潮。

pippo四仰八叉地躺着，脸色苍白。  
“最近你是怎么啦？连最爱的婴儿饼干都不想吃，不会是在减肥吧。”  
“要减肥的不是我吧……”  
Alex本来打开了一盒饼干，听到这话又把它盖上了。“教父给了我一盒饼干，你要试试吗？”  
“不要。”pippo嫌弃地扭过头去。“我现在看到吃的就想吐。”  
Alex闻言在他身边坐了下来，若有所思地盯着他。  
“你这个症状…”  
“好吧。”pippo闷闷地说。“我去过医院了。就像你想的那样。”  
Alex欣喜地掀开他的衣服，“你的肚子好像大了点。”  
“那是因为我本来就胃凸…”

pippo开始不安起来。他整夜整夜地失眠，吃不下任何东西，原本就没什么肉的双颊更是彻底凹陷了下去。无论Alex怎样安抚，他都难以平息下来。更要命的是，他还不愿停止做事，Alex让他休息一会，他就因为无事可做而在屋里焦虑地走来走去。

“你不会是故意的吧。”  
这话一出，Alex也自觉失言。可他内心的确存在着这样一缕怀疑。  
黑发的杀手咬着嘴唇，低垂着眼睛，窗外的晚霞给他镀了一层暗红色，但看上去却一点都不温暖。  
“怎么可能！德尔·皮耶罗，我在你眼里到底是个什么人？”  
“工作狂，枪支爱好者，击中目标了能高兴得大吼大叫以至于差点被人发现的疯子。”  
“有那么夸张？”  
“何止，你上次跟人家一起出任务，齐丹弄晕了对方，你却非要去抢人头，结果还没打死，他们都告诉我了。”  
“Alex，我要跟你离婚。”  
“本来就没结过。”

“好吧，对不起。”Alex无奈地说，“我知道你最喜欢小孩子。但是你得明白这样下去不行。”  
“你哪知道啊，”pippo郁闷地坐下。“我要是给自己放假，大卫就要完全取代我了。”  
Alex不知道该怎么说了。在他手受伤的那段日子里，教父和整个家族依旧给予了他坚定的支持。可是他也知道尤文并不是对每个成员都会如此。

“我想换个东家试试。”  
“米兰吗？”  
“嗯。”

Alex非常生气，他站了起来。  
“你去吧，随你的便。”  
走出房门外几步，他又退了回来。  
“记得把新地址告诉我。”

“好。”pippo坐在床上甜甜地说。


End file.
